<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepless by cursed_siren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131428">Sleepless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursed_siren/pseuds/cursed_siren'>cursed_siren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unfinished League Content [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahri - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Unfinished, look at these too, past trauma, planned/future plot at the end summarized, supporting each other, supportive relatinoship, yasuo - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursed_siren/pseuds/cursed_siren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yasuo awakes from a nightmare, Ahri is there to emotionally support her lover.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahri/Yasuo (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unfinished League Content [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He knows all is lost as he sees the look in Ahri‘s eyes.<br/>The fear in her golden eyes as a blade sinks into her skin, impaling her, exiting through the front of her torso. The bright green orb of magic in her hands flickers, then dimms,before being hushed out by the Night air.<br/>The high humm of steel being pulled from flesh twists his stomach as blood spills out of her wound, staining the white of her dress to a glistening, sickening crimson.<br/>In past fights she would always complain about how she would have to wash it out, but not this time.<br/>Ahri is dying and all Yasuo can do is watch.<br/>He can‘t even be by her side as Death takes her into his claws.<br/>All he can do is watch.<br/>Like time itself is slowing down, drowing his mind in this moment over and over again.<br/>Hands pressed over the wound, desperate to stay alive,grasping at the realisation that this is real as her knees give in, stumbling against the rough brick wall.<br/>Her eyes still locked with his, doused in pain and tear and mind-numbing, muscle-freezing terror.<br/>„ Yasuo“, he hears her whisper, one hand weakly reaching towards him and he knows this will be her last words.And so does she,never has he heard her so bone-chillingly scared.</p><p>Why couldn‘t I keep her safe?<br/>Why<br/>Why<br/>Why</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Consciousness catching up to him felt like being pulling up from underwater.Like he had forgotten to breathe before now.Darkness enveloped him as he coughed and fought for breath.His heart and mind racing as his fingers closed around the pommel of the sword.</p><p>Where?Who?What?A pair of two dimly glowing, bright yellow eyes loomed over him, pained with concern,“Yasuo, dear, are you alright?“<br/>He remembered where he was, his heart was still pounding but tension left his form.He raised a hand to cup the side of his lovers face,“Just a nightmare. I‘m sorry, did I wake you?“.</p><p>‚She‘s safe’ was the one thought on his mind as he let his fingers drift through her dark hair.</p><p>Through the darkness of night he rather feelt her shake her head slowly, rather than seeing it,“It‘s alright, I was just worried“,Ahri insisted softly, settling back down beneath the blankets by his side, as she gently tugged the duvet up to cover his bare chest<br/>„I love you, Ahri“,Yasuo uttered softly , pressing a kiss onto her forehead and pulled her closer as he felt his heartbeat slowly calm down. Nightmares were a terror the both of them were well accustomed two, yet they seemed to be of different nature.<br/>Like fire and ice.</p><p>Every time Yasuo awoke from night terrors, his heart was pounding against his chest, sweat on his brow, haunted by battles of the past. Haunted by ghosts of the past.The lives he‘s lost, the brother he had slayn.<br/>Ahri, however, he merely felt tense up in his arms. Some nights he heard her quietly wince like a pained animal. Whenever he awoke her to shake her from the nightmares, she rarely spoke. Instead she wept, face hidden and pressed against his chest as he held her close and stroked her hair.<br/>He had never dared ask her what shadows haunted her in those nights.</p><p>„As do I“,she replied gently, placing a small kiss on the inside of his wrist as he untangled his fingers from her hair,“…if you‘d rather not, I would of course understand.But I want you to know that I‘m here if you wish you talk about what plagues your mind“<br/>Yasuo have a Deep sigh, his head sinking back into the pillow. He swallowed, feeling his mouth dry as he gathered his thoughts. Where could be even begin?<br/>„I dreamt about you.“, there was a small noise of discontent from Ahri before he continued,“not like that, Snowdrop.You know I adore you…it‘s just...You were in danger and I could not protect you“.It was shameful to say it like this. She could handle herself, he knew that very well, yet still there was doubt in his mind. Images from the nightmare that had held him echoing through his mind.<br/>The fear in the eyes.The sight of blood spilling from her wound.How she reached from him, yet he had been too far away and she too far gone.</p><p>„Yasuo, dear“,Ahri cooed, reaching up to him and gently stroking the side of his face.He knew she was struggling to find words. The world they lived in was one of danger, one of beasts and dark hearts,“it was just a nightmare.I‘m here,I‘m safe and I know I always will as long as you let me stay by your side“.Yasuo leaned into her touch, lids still heavy from the terror that had awoken him.<br/>„I know, I just...I sometimes fear that being with me is a greater danger to you“, still after such a long time, people he had once conspired allies, friends even, seemed to avenge a crime he had never commited.So far he had struk down anyone who had come so far. Yet he felt dubt.<br/>Only afterwards, as the words had left his tongue and the thoughts lingered in his mind, he noticed this had likely been the first time he had confessed this fear.Ahri seemed suprised too, pleasantly suprised.<br/>„Yasuo, dear,you never told me you felt this way“,she whispered softly, concern in her words,“but I...where such thoughts stem from…“</p><p>They knew each other, they loved each other.<br/>Yet never dated to speak of their past before their paths had crossed.<br/>Perhaps they had hoped, that the past would simply fade away if they did not mention it..<br/>„ once I had a brother, and when he wanted to guide me along a righteous path...I lashed out. I rewarded his fondness of me with my steel“, the words felt heavier than his heart as he spoke.Speaking it made it real once more.<br/>Ahri shifted in his grasp, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him to her chest, gently holding his head, stroking his back.“I never knew,I‘m so sorry“,words not any less than a breath as he found comfort right there.He had said it and while grief and guilt consumed him still, a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.<br/>They stayed like this for a while,unmoving, as the night around them passed on.</p><p>He was sure, Ahri had fallen asleep again as she spoke again:“There was a man I loved once…long before you. He was my everything, untill one day I lost myself and he lost his life for it“,there was grief in her words, and shame that cut deeper than a sword.“Ahri, I-„<br/>„-what if one day I forget myself once more and you are forced to pay the price?“<br/>Just by the way she said those words, Yasuo could tell that this was not the first time she had said those words. He knew, it burdened her with each and every day.Parting from there his head had been resting, Yasuo pulled back, taking her hands into his.<br/>„Ahri, You’re strong. So incredibly strong. You have shown me that. I know you are stronger than what shadows hide in you“, he promised her, placing a tender kiss on the knuckles of her fingers.</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Planned plot: they comfort each other,talk about the weight of their actions and go back to cuddling/sleeping.<br/>So wholesome,my dudes</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>